


This, For Now

by SecretlyAnonymous



Series: Sacrifice [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Canon-Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lance is a sweetheart, M/M, Sword-fighting, mostly - Freeform, sequel to Analeptic Amplexation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnonymous/pseuds/SecretlyAnonymous
Summary: Keith visits the castle-ship; his and Lance's relationship progress.Set in S5 between episodes 4 and 5





	This, For Now

Keith stared at Lotor. He wasn’t lying about anything, as far as Keith could tell, but Lotor’s thing with Allura was suspicious.

And he was also Emperor.

While Keith agreed it was probably the best for the Voltron Alliance and the Blade, he honestly wasn’t sure if he completely trusted the man. But Allura did, and that was enough for Kolivan.

So, Keith was on the castle ship trying to subtly interrogate the man without making it clear he was interrogating him.

It had backfired about an varga before when Lotor asked if he could leave the interrogation. His exact words.

Keith couldn’t really stop him, but he hadn’t left. He’d let Keith ask his questions and answered them.

And now Keith was out of questions, and Lotor wasn’t leaving. Nobody was looking for him because he told them to leave him alone until he was done, and Keith didn’t really know what to do at this point. He could leave, but then the others would jump on him instead of Lotor, like Keith had been planning.

Finally, Lance came in to see what was taking so long, interrupting the staring contest.

“What’s up?” He said, bouncing up to Keith’s seat.

“Nothing anymore.” Lotor said, finally standing. Keith watched him leave.

“What was that about?” Lance asked, sitting down next to Keith.

“Nothing. He figured out I was interrogating him though.”

“Oh yeah… he would.”

They went quiet for a moment. Keith couldn’t tell what kind of silence it was, but then Lance reached out and grabbed Keith’s hand.

Keith’s heart jumped into his throat. Even as he grinned wide enough to hurt his face, he asked, “I thought we agreed not to do anything until after the war?”

Lance smiled at him, scooting closer. “Immediately after, we kissed, then fell asleep in my bed.”

A laugh burst out of his chest. “Yeah, that’s true,” He said.

Lance was grinning at him with a look in his eye that Keith couldn’t place. It made his heart swell.

Then Lance’s face changed to something more satisfied, and Keith realized he was blushing.

“Stop.” Before he’d told his mouth to move, it did. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Lance’s smile grew, and he asked, “Like what?”

“Like…”

“Like I wanna kiss you?”

Keith couldn’t help the groan that left his lips as he buried his face in his hands. “You’re not allowed to be this sweet. We aren’t even in a relationship.”

“ _Technically_ ,” Lance said, “and _yet,_ are the words you’re looking for. I am completely entitled to some flirting with the guy I love, who likes me back.”

 _Love,_ Lance said. He didn’t even seem to realize he’d said it, but it made Keith’s face burn. Then Lance did realize he said it. His face flushed ever so slightly, but he covered it up well by grabbing Keith’s hand and dragging him out of the room.

“Where are we going?” Keith asked.

“Surprise,” Lance responded as he ran down a hallway Keith didn’t recognize.

Lance stopped them in front of a door and grinned at Keith. “I put something together for you.”

The door opened to reveal an apartment. It looked exactly like the type of little apartment he could get in a city. There was even a kitchenette, though it probably only served food goo.

“Um…” Keith said, “Why?”

Lance jumped up on the table. “Just a little place for us to go if we don’t want to be bothered. It’s not a frequented hallway, but it also isn’t so far away that we can’t respond if they need us.”

Keith walked around the table; behind it, there was a couch, a bed and a half-put together machine.

“Is that… a TV?” He asked.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Its supposed to be, but it’s not finished.”

Keith’s jaw dropped. “You’re making me a TV?”

“Um… yeah? I mean, there’s not much we could pick up on, but we could hook up that game we have. Or I could get Pidge to teach us to hack so we can watch TV from the planets we’re on?”

“Holy shit Lance,” Keith whispered.

Lance looked instantly alert. “What? Is something wrong?”

“Didn’t I just tell you you’re not allowed to be this sweet? We’re not even dating and you’re pulling out the “big grand gesture” stuff.”

Lance grinned as he hopped of the table and walked over to Keith. “I believe the words you’re looking for are _technically_ and _yet_.”

Keith groaned, mortified. “Is that something you’re going to say now?”

Lance grabbed his shoulders, pulling him close. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith pushed the mortification down. “We _technically_ aren’t dating.”

Lance laughed. “Is that a no?”

Keith didn’t bother answering. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Lances’.

Lance slipped his hand into Keith’s hair, and another to his waist, pressing them together, but when Lance tried to deepen the kiss, Keith pulled away. Lance followed him until Keith pushed him back, where Lance _whimpered._

Oh lord that was adorable.

“No Lance,” Keith said, “People who _technically_ aren’t dating _yet_ do not French Kiss.”

Lance choked. “ _French Kiss_? What are you, twelve?”

Keith snickered. Lance never reacted to anything like that and it was so cute.

Lance sighed dramatically, flopping down on the bed, and throwing an arm over his face. A dobosh later, he sat up.

“C’mon. Wanna help me work on the TV?” He jumped from the bed and ran over to the TV, holding Keith by the arm.

“Umm…” Kith said, “I don’t know how…”

Lance plopped down, dragging Keith down with him. “You ever fix up that bike of yours back on Earth? It’s not that different.”

“Yes, it is…” Keith muttered, but picked up a piece and began fiddling.

“Here,” Lance chuckled, then reached over and plucked the thing from Keith’s hands. “Lemme explain it…”

Two vargas later, Keith knew what everything did, but not how it went together. Lance was patiently explaining everything he knew, even taking some of the TV apart then putting it back together.

“Where’d you learn all this?” Keith asked quietly.

Lance paused in what he was doing. “When we got separated, a couple of months ago, after Haggar attacked our wormhole, Hunk and I ended under the surface of an ocean on a frozen planet. The Lions weren’t working at first and… At the time I was calm, but afterwards, I freaked out. So, I asked Hunk to teach me everything he knows, so that if that happens again, I can fix Blue… or Red. And evidently, I can make a TV too.”

“Oh… that’s smart. Shiro and I ended up getting attacked by these weird space dog/wolf things. I probably should have done that.”

Lance shrugged. “If I remember correctly, you threw yourself into training to prevent it from happening again.”

They were quiet for a couple of minutes before Lance spoke: “Hey, have you noticed anything is up with Shiro?”

Keith contemplated his answer. Truthfully, he had, but he’d put it down to trauma. Was Lance insinuating that there was a real problem?

“When he first back, he was acting weird, but I thought, you know… torture. Then I left for Blade, so I can’t really talk. I did think it was odd that he was at the Kral Zera yesterday.”

“He snapped at me.” Lance said, “Remember what he said when we first left Earth? He said, “We’re a team now, we should decide together.””

“Yeah,” Keith remembered that. He had been torn up over Shiro’s sudden reappearance, and he didn’t even get ten minutes alone with him, but “We’re a team now” had stuck with him. He thought, because of their age difference, the Garrison would never put them on the same mission, so those words meant a lot.

“I told him I thought it was a bad idea. He told me it wasn’t my call. But I was just saying the same thing everyone else was. Pidge said she agreed with Allura, and he said he was the leader of Voltron. Then he and Allura got into an argument about the same thing, and I tried to get them to stop, and he yelled at me.”

Keith inhaled through his nose. “That is odd. You think the Empire did something to him?”

“Definitely. He gave _Lotor_ his bayard. And yeah, it resulted in Zarkon’s death, but he didn’t even tell us he was going to do that. What if it had backfired?”

Keith put his thing down and scooted over to Lance. “Hey, we’ll figure it out.”

Lance smiled at him; “Who knows, maybe he’ll realize there’s something wrong.”

Keith laid his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Maybe.”

“Let’s keep working on this stupid TV.”

“I still don’t know what I’m doing.”

Lance burst out laughing. “I could tell. We’ll sit down and go over it again later.”

“Oh? So, what are we doing now?”

Lance thought for a minute before jumping up. “I never showed you my sword!”

Keith tensed in surprise. “A sword? You got a sword?”

“Yeah! Allura said it was an Altean Broadsword. Wanna see?”

Keith hopped over to Lance. “Fuck yeah! I can finally beat you in a fair fight!”

Lance pressed a hand to his chest. “Me shooting you before you get close enough to hit me isn’t unfair!” He pulled out his bayard and transformed it.

“That’s a sniper rifle,” Keith said, unimpressed.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Hold on. I’m just more used to the rifle.” Even as he spoke, the rifle glowed and changed shape. It resembled Keith’s old bayard in the fact that it was red, and it was a sword.

“That’s so cool!” Keith said, grinning widely. Lance was grinning too, as he said,

“A blaster, a rifle and a sword, man! That’s like the awesome combination.”

“Do you know how to use it?” Keith asked.

Lance grinned sheepishly. “Not really. Allura’s been teaching me, but she says she isn’t the best. Apparently, she never like learning how to use the sword. I mean, you’ve seen her whip.”

Keith had to agree. Allura’s whip was cool, but it wasn’t a sword.

“I can teach you.”

Lance jumped. “C’mon. There’s an empty room across the hall we can use.”

Keith followed him. The room Lance took him to _was_ empty. There wasn’t even dust in the big square room. It would be perfect.

He pulled out his Blade and got into position. “Okay, show me what you know.”

Lance got into his own position. It looked instinctive, in that he knew _what_ to do, but not _how_ to do it.

“Okay, first off, your stance is terrible. How far has Allura gotten with you?”

Lance huffed. “She can’t tell what she means by “fix your stance”. I don’t know what’s wrong with my stance and she won’t tell me.”

Keith shrugged. “It’s probably that she doesn’t know how to put into words. You are off center, which means you’re unbalanced. Feet shoulder-width apart, dominant side in the back.”

Lance adjusted his stance. “Like this?”

Keith studied him. “Front facing forward. Feet facing forward. You're gonna want to turn to face the same direction your legs are, but don't. You want your legs to be tilted slightly to the side, but from the hips up, face the front.”

He adjusted himself again. Keith nodded. “It’ll be the same position for hand-to-hand too, if you ever lose your sword. When doing hand-to-hand, you’ll keep your hands close to your body, almost in your face, but not quite. Non-dominant side gives the first hit to unbalance, dominant follows with a powerful punch to put them out.”

Lance blink. “Can we do that later? I wanna learn that too, but aren’t we sword-fighting?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Sure. Come at me, I’ll correct you as we go.”

Lance ran at Keith, and he parried. Lance flew to the side.

“Too powerful. If you put all your weight behind a strike, you’ll leave yourself wide open and unbalanced. A stiff wind could blow you over. Your sword is made for power, but not that much.”

“How do I know how much power to use?” Lance asked.

Keith shrugged. “It’s different for each person and each sword. You’ll have to figure it out yourself. We’ll hone in on it.”

Lance groaned but got ready again. This time, Keith rushed at Lance. Lance’s eyes widened, and he brought his sword up. The blades clashed and stopped. Keith smirked, “Good, but you’re open.” He made to pull Lance’s legs out from under him, but when Lance went to block him, Keith twisted Lance’s sword out of his hands. “Be ready for everything. People will pull stunts like that.”

Lance panted a little bringing his hands together in the stance Keith told him about. Keith couldn’t help grinning. “Good, but how’re you gonna get my sword away from me?”

Lance grinned cockily. “I’ll find a way.”

**Author's Note:**

> So these two one-shots have been a bit of background for a longer fic I'm planning, but the nature of their relationship was too confusing for you guys without hashing it out for you, so here you go.


End file.
